Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-6n - 9}{3n - 4} \div 2$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{-6n - 9}{3n - 4} \times \dfrac{1}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(-6n - 9) \times 1} {(3n - 4) \times 2}$ $p = \dfrac{-6n - 9}{6n - 8}$